callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kino der Toten/Quotes
Okay. We need more quotes for people other than Richtofen. Seriously, his section is about five times longer than the others. YuriKaslov 02:50, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll try and play a solo game or two as Takeo tomorrow and add what I hear since his section is the shortest.--WouldYouKindly 04:22, November 22, 2010 (UTC) There are so many quotes that need editting, but I can't because the page is locked. I can't stand reading so many incorrect quotes. Quotes for Nikolai I once killed a zombie with my M1911 (it was round 1) and Nicolai said, "Do you know how to say owned in Russian? " I'm not sure what he said when he said owned in Russian. Dantegao 17:06, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I heard the same quote last night when i was Nikolai i beleive he said " Do you know how to say owned in Russain? Owned! "Rvb forever 15:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever "Why has nobody tried nailing this down?" Upon receiving the teddy bear from the random box "In Russia it would be free....... just with a really long line." Upon Bonfire Sale "If that's all you got, maybe I'm not drinking enough." Randomly killing zombie Blakedabaker 20:32, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Damn you guys are dumb, he said "Do you know how to say owned in Russian? OWNT!" Owned in russian is totally different, Nikolai is joking, also I heard a quote today when I was playing co-op, Takeo was being chased by a horde of zombies and I was Nikolai going to help him and he said "Fine I'll help you, JUST BECAUSE you helped me out back there." -feargm 03:20, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Strange quote from Edward About a week ago i was playing Kino Der toten and we just got onto the stage when i heard edward say " Dr Maxis almost had his undead army but he lacked one thing CONTROL! "Rvb forever 15:51, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever﻿ ﻿Stranger quote, upon walking into the bathroom, he said "Ah, the bathroom, not a very intersting place, unless you're German... LIKE ME!" but i cannot update the page myself Tomsup 23:11, December 13th 2010 ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Misquoted Richtofen Upon receiving the crossbow, The Doc says: "They will be all over the floor, ünd der walls, ünd der ceiling!" This is HEAVILY misquoted in this article, someone fix it... I can't because the internet won't let me. :His accent is disregarded in writing the quotes, the only difference in your quote and the one already in the page is the fact that his accent makes him sound like that. True that "und der" is the way to say "and the" in German, but since the rest of his quote is English it can be inferred that he's speaking English the entire quote. 18:18, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : : :His accent is not the problem, but everything is said in the wrong order. The Masons I've heard him once say something to the fact about tearing the flesh from their bones. Then after that he said, "Sounds like something the Masons would say." That was the only time I've heard it, and have been trying so hard to figure out how to make him say it. 16:04, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thankfully, I just discovered what you're talking about. The quote is "This must be the work of the Masons." (or something similar). Richtofen sometimes will say it when getting the Carpenter power-up. It's another Freemason/Illuminati reference, I reckon. Takeo quotes "A powerless weapon from an honorless box." Upon receiving a bad weapon from the random box, possibly specific to a gun (idk which) Blakedabaker 20:24, November 28, 2010 (UTC) It's from receiving a Python or one CZ75. D4rkHeart780 23:51, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Quotes for Dempsey "Hey player! I need ammo or we're going down!" — When out of ammo "Knee deep in zombie shit with no ammo. Glorious!" — When out of ammo "I need more ammo or I'm gonna get bored soon." — When low on ammo "I guess I'll have to wait for them to break through again." — Upon getting a Carpenter Blakedabaker 20:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) And another fourth-wall-breaking-quote: "Hey, player! Drop the chips and get me some ammo!" - When out of Ammo -mrmorozov987 Quotes for Richtofen "I take your vein, I put my straw in it, *slurping noise* AND I DRINK IT UP!" — Upon killing a zombie "The MP40! Wunderbar!" — Upon getting the MP40 (wunderbar is German for wonderful) Blakedabaker 20:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) "This makes the BIG holes! I like big holes...." - Upon purchasing any shotgun. Mad Mike 19:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Nikolai a few times when playing as Nikolai, my friends and i were swarmed by zombies, and after we cleared them nikolai said "I Think I just chyorted" when i heard this i was laughing hilariously. Richtofen quote While I was playing; around round 7 I opened the door to the dressing room and Richtofen said "Maxis' had his undead army, but only if he had broken the trust barrier". Could anybody shed some light on this situation? It obviously refers to Doctor Maxis, but could it mean that Maxis couldn't break into the zombies sub-concious or he never was a good friend with Richtofen. E. Richtofen Quote My Son and I where playing Zombies on Kino when all of a sudden Richtofen randomly said "I Hate you Demsey, I even hate your eyes" My Son couldn't stop laughing! Nikolai and the monkey bomb I was playing and got the monkey bomb out of the mystery box and nikolai said Fuck you monkey Someone, Please Post This Quote I would, but I can't get the font size/style just right, so it fits in with the rest of the page. Anyway, if someone knows the correct font, please post this under Richtofen's section: "I will please you now... THE VOICES!" - After getting a gun from the Mystery Box The quote has played after I got a SPAS-12 and a China Lake, so I don't think it's weapon-specific. Thanks. - mrmorozov987 I'll see what I can do... MatheusBond 00:56, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I posted it with some slight modifications. Go check it out! MatheusBond 01:12, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Crawler quotes? I've heard many quotes which happens after being hurt by a crawler, but there seems to be none on here. E.g: Mo Man 21:29, February 18, 2011 (UTC)